masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Global Enchantment
Global Enchantment is a Spell Type, or category of spells in Master of Magic. Like all other enchantments, Global Enchantments are meant to have a persistent effect - lasting as long as the spell remains in play. The effect of a Global Enchantment however does not just apply to one specific unit or Town, but rather, affects for example, all units, all Towns, or all opponents; and can possibly even alter the very rules of the game. All Global Enchantments must be cast on the overland map, and often have high Casting Costs appropriate for their all-encompassing strength. To maintain the enchantment, and thus its effect, a certain Upkeep Cost must also be paid in at the start of each turn. Failure to pay this cost results in the Global Enchantment dissipating, usually taking all or part of its effects with it. There are a total of 24 different Global Enchantments in Master of Magic spread across different Realms, and this is one of the few categories that also contains spells. The Realm is invested heavily into enchantments, and Globals are no different: it has no less than 7 of them, most of which apply beneficial effects to the Wizard's armies. also has an array of 5 Global Enchantments available, some of which are destructive to the entire game world and/or every other Wizard's assets. Global Enchantments may be cancelled by their controller from the Magic Screen, whenever it is available. However, other Wizards need to utilize either , , or to dismantle (or take over) another player's Global Enchantments. If Random Events are enabled in the game's settings, there is also one of these called Disjunction, which will instantly and automatically dispel all active Global Enchantments. Usage All Global Enchantments must be cast on the overland map, and only a handful of them have any effect at all during battles. The Casting Cost of these enchantments is usually very high; they are some of the most expensive spells in the game. Furthermore, each Global Enchantment requires an Upkeep Cost, to be paid in , in order to remain in play. Failure to pay this Upkeep Cost due to a lack of causes the enchantment to dissipate automatically. Once a Global Enchantment has been cast, its name appears in the overland enchantments window of the Magic Screen, printed in the banner color of the Wizard who is currently in control of the spell. Due to the effect of , this may or may not be the original caster. However, it is always this player that can voluntarily cancel the enchantment, or has to pay its Upkeep Cost otherwise. Multiple Instances Each Wizard may only have one instance of each Global Enchantment in effect at any time. One the other hand, two (or more) different Wizards can each control one instance of the same Global Enchantment simultaneously. For example, two different players can cast and maintain a spell at the same time - with each Wizard benefiting from the effect of their own spell -, but then neither of them can cast this spell again unless it is removed first, one way or another. Note that for some Global Enchantments, having two instances of the spell in play at the same time is redundant - no change occurs if one of these is removed. Since this is not always intuitive, the following is a list of all Global Enchantments whose effects are not cumulative when cast by multiple Wizards: * * Getting Rid of Global Enchantments The owner of a Global Enchantment can voluntarily cancel it by opening the Magic Screen, and clicking on the spell's name in the overland enchantments window. This ends the spell after a confirmation dialog, and may or may not remove its effects as per the spell's specific rules. This is usually done in order to conserve , as Global Enchantments tend to have rather high Upkeep Costs to reflect their all-encompassing effects. In addition, Wizards may cast the or spells in an attempt to remove a single Global Enchantment from play. However, the success of either of these spells is not guaranteed. While the "True" version is significantly more powerful, both are required to make a dispelling attempt before being able to dismantle the target enchantment. The chance of succeeding depends on the invested into the disjunction, versus the Casting Cost of the Global Enchantment. Stealing Global Enchantments Wizards wielding magic may also gain access to a different approach: stealing a Global Enchantment from another Wizard! The Very Rare is designed to change the ownership of a Global Enchantment, so that the player casting will enjoy its benefits instead of the original Wizard. Of course, once a Global Enchantment has been appropriated in this way, it can immediately be canceled by its new owner. This is effectively the same as dispelling the enchantment, except that 's chance of failure is much smaller than that of any disjunction attempt, and is removed entirely starting with the Unofficial Patch 1.50. Naturally, the Global Enchantments listed above as not having a cumulative effect are only really worth stealing to either dismantle them, or to ensure that they remain in play regardless of the intentions and circumstances of their original caster. Note that the new owner of the Global Enchantment must now pay its Upkeep Cost every turn in order to keep it in play. The previous owner may now also cast a new instance of the same Global Enchantment. Effects Global Enchantments vary wildly with regards to the effects they have on the game. However, one thing is common: they do not generally affect a specific asset, but rather, all assets of one specific kind; or alter the rules of the game in a way that applies to all opposing players. Triggered Effects While most Global Enchantments have a continuous effect that is applied constantly, some require certain triggering events to activate. Therefore, the incentive to keep such a Global Enchantment in play is usually proportional to the frequency of situations in which the spell is useful. One of the simplest of these is the effect of , that reveals map tiles on which Towns have been created, but will do nothing if there are no new Cities being founded, and goes completely obsolete once the entire map has been explored. , , , and are all designed to hinder Wizards using certain specific Realms of magic, and will only ever do anything when spells of those corresponding Realms are being cast. Similarly, would be completely ineffective against a player who only uses combat spells, although this is much less likely to actually happen in practice. Some Global Enchantments only affect specific types of units. For example, , , and are of little use to a Wizard relying primarily on Fantastic Units. The latter spell even requires the units to be recruited while the enchantment is being maintained. is also really only helpful to a player investing into armies of - or units, and can even become a double-edged sword if any opponent is doing the same. is slightly better in that it also triggers a negative effect when battling creatures of , in addition to bestowing benefits to - and Undead units. Finally, typically requires either the caster, or their opponents, to use an abundance of ships to be truly worth keeping in play. It may be entirely useless on a Large landmass map. Permanent and Temporary Effects The majority of Global Enchantments have persistent, but temporary effects. That is, if the spell is removed, so are all of its effects. However, there are also a few that have some sort of permanent effect, either by itself, or in addition to a temporary effect. In these cases, it can be important to know which effect will carry on without the spell, as it may not always be worth maintaining it for the temporary effect alone. There are only four Global Enchantments with a real permanent effect, with two groups of two similar effects. and are both scouting spells: the first reveals all Towns on both maps, while the second uncovers the entire maps. This can not be undone in the game, so any tiles revealed by either spell will remain visible to the player for the rest of the game. However, will only update on new Settlements while it is active (this is a temporary effect); and similarly only enables the scouting of enemy units while it remains in play. The other two spells relate to units. , while active, will automatically mutate every Normal Unit created by its controller, as if the spell was cast on the new unit. This is entirely permanent, and will not go away if the Global Enchantment is removed or cancelled. Similarly, any animated while a spell is in effect, will remain in play until destroyed or dismissed, regardless of wherher the enchantment is still active or not. There are also a few Global Enchantments that are capable of damaging units or Town Buildings ( , ), healing units ( ), or causing Corruption or Volcanoes to appear randomly ( , ). These effects could also be thought of as being permanent, and will not be undone with the enchantment itself. In addition, has an Instant-like effect every time it is cast, that boosts relations with all other Wizards, in a way that won't be reversed by dispelling the enchantment. However, in this case, the effect goes away automatically with time, as relations are hardcoded to slowly gravitate towards pre-set values. The same is true for Volcanoes raised by , except in this case the reverted tile will still always be a Mountain, which is not necessarily the same type that it originally was. List of Global Enchantments The list below details each of the 24 Global Enchantments available in the game. Category:Spell Types Category:Global Enchantments